


say no to this

by daddyize



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Choking, Cuckolding, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyize/pseuds/daddyize
Summary: It wasn’t exactly a secret that Sapnap and Dream enjoyed teasing George.It was more of a secret how far this ‘teasing’ went.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219
Collections: Download fics





	say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> i recognize that these are real people, however all parties have said that they are fine with this type of content being made about them. if any of them ever choose to retract that statement then this will be deleted!

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Sapnap and Dream enjoyed teasing George. He was just an easy target, as someone who was easily flustered and honestly, embarrassing enough on his own. 

It was more of a secret how far this ‘teasing’ went, and George couldn’t help but think about what people who said Dream and Sapnap were too mean would say now, if they saw this. 

Because it truly was a humiliating scene, and it was the third time just this week that Sapnap had pushed him into the uncomfortable wooden chair next to his own bed and fucked his boyfriend right in front of him. 

“I can’t give you what you want if you won’t tell me,” Sapnap breathed against Dream’s reddened ear. “Come on, use your words.” Dream only gasped loudly and ground down harder on the soft sheets, his cock trapped and rubbing between his stomach and the bed. 

When he doesn’t speak, Sapnap ruts into him, hard and abrupt, making Dream hang his head lower as he pants and tries to find his words. Apparently he’s not being quick enough, because Sapnap grabs his chin from behind. “Speak.” 

“Please—!” He begs the best he can with a hand gripping his jaw. “Sir, I wanna cum.” 

“Are you sure?” He uses his grip on Dream’s jaw to move his head so he’s looking directly at George. He’s naked, but not allowed to touch himself, and his arms hang awkwardly at the sides of the chair, swinging as he watches Dream moan like a cheap whore at the eye contact. “Your boyfriend is right there.” 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Sapnap fucks into him harder, grip on the other man’s jaw slowly sliding down until it reaches his neck, where he squeezes firmly. 

“Lift your hips.” George almost groans aloud while he watches Dream comply with no argument. Sapnap grunts in approval and Dream cries out as he grinds back, thighs quivering hard as his eyes start to water. He must feel so damn good, George dazedly thinks. Not that he would know. He hasn’t been allowed to fuck Dream in weeks, but the blonde looks like he’s enjoying it. Both men can practically feel Dream’s brain fizzing in his skull, thoughts turned to air by the man he calls his best friend, by the man that insists on shoving his dick inside again and again and again – every single night since their little arrangement, on every chance possible. 

George doesn’t think Dream was made to take so much pleasure without crumbling; he can tell Dream can barely think straight when Sapnap is touching him. Even if it’s not sexual, Dream and George’s relationship has forever been tainted by Sapnap and his stupid fucking fat cock. 

An incredibly violent shudder courses through Dream’s body as Sapnap squeezes the sides of his throat tighter, and George flushes even redder at the tears spilling from his boyfriend, and the moan swelling in his tight throat. “Pandas-!” 

But Sapnap is just laughing like it’s some sort of joke. 

A high, shuddering cry finally breaks from Dream as his back arches hard, before the noise gets cut, drying out. His mouth worked silently as his body quaked, heavily-lidded eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, and then, after around 30 seconds, he finally sunk back to the bed, breathless and exhausted from a devastating orgasm that seemed to have sucked all the life out of him.

“It’s been barely 15 minutes, Dream.” Sapnap did not stop moving. 

Despite the cold air, both Dream and George felt incredibly warm. George's pulse thrummed harder and harder as more minutes went by. Watching his brat lie still and take what he was given was obviously arousing to him, but his possessive side made his entire body slowly fill with tension because he was not the one to make Dream submit. 

Sapnap’s hands trail down Dream’s body, until they’re reaching down at his hips, and George can barely hear Dream’s reaction to the first touch, but his toes curl tightly, and a warbled sound left him before he could stop it. “Sapnap-,” but the words sizzled out as quickly as they came. 

He clutched the pillow beneath him hard enough for his knuckles to go white, body trembling at the rough fingerpad rubbing circles over the head of his over-sensitive cock, and George could tell they would be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited & not proof read  
> bcz i’m too tired.


End file.
